My Life in Two Worlds
by General Zelgeus
Summary: Alex, a teenager who had an accident and is trapped in a far away forest, is sucked into another world. He must follow the quest that God had given him, with his new sword Aduliham


My Life in Two Worlds

**Chapter One **

**The Great Awakening**

In the birth of mankind there are many different stories. People come up with them all the time. There is one that many believe and this one I do believe. The story of Christ. God created the world without form and void and darkness was upon the earth. Every Christian knows this story. Many believe others. There was one thing that no man knows about until fifteen-hundred years later it came about that the sword that blocked the garden of Eden was an all powerful sword. A sword that could slay every creature throughout all species of mankind. Even the spiritual realm, but of course you must see them first. This sword could slay everything but its creator, God. God also created other weapons to protect man kind from evil. These objects where things like armor, swords, and even a device that allows you to time travel. This is the most powerful of all. This is known as the Timeline of chronology. Making its user time travel to anytime that ever happened.

Allowing the user to alter time. This object was never known. All men lived in peace until now.

A man was in the woods only him, nature, and sound. There is only one thing that is most important to himself. Food. Ever since the plane crash eight years ago he had suffered for a couple months for he was young and not so familiar with it back then. He lived in the city. He often thought of suicide, but he knew it was wrong. Instead of panicking he sat himself down and tried to remember what he had learned in his science class. Soon he found all the ways of nature. He was a expert. He crafted weapons, fish poles, and a bed. He also learned how to weave blankets, clothes, and string for bows and other important things.

Now he was twenty-one and living in the wilderness. He got used to that way. He thought to himself "Im day dreaming too much, I need to get back to the real world." He passed a river he was familiar with, then a small batch of brush and finally he saw a rabbit hidden in the brush. He pulled back his bow when he heard a noise.

Crunch, Crackle, Crunch.

"What is that?"

Crunch, Crackle, Crackle.

He turned around to see a huge bear gazing at him. The bear narrowed its eyes and started to growl at him. He crept slowly back and left the area. Knowing that if a bear starts growl at you you are in trouble. Meaning you are on his territory. The bear crept forward toward the man as he backed up.

"Ugh" we gasped as he tripped on something as he knocked the wind out of himself. He gasped for air as he turned to see what he had tripped on. It was some sort of metal hilt that was old looking but in good shape. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown to the ground, then extreme pain. The hilt flew out of his hand as he felt himself being thrashed on the ground. He knew there was one thing that could save him his weapon he reached for it.

The bear now cuffed him with his huge paw and he flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud. He remembered something. The rusty old hilt. He took it out and glanced at it and noticed an indent on the base of the hilt. It looked like an indent of a cut diamond. It snapped into his head. The only possession of his that reminded him of the mainland. His necklace with a cut ruby about the same size. His father had given it to him before he died. He died of a well known disease, cancer. No, it couldn't, but it was his only chance he broke the ruby off his neck and jammed it into the hilt and pushed it in with the last bit of his strength. Nothing happened.

The bear suddenly started to charge in for the final blow. He screamed "Lord save me. Im not ready to die." The hilt suddenly began to glow red and a flaming blade came out of the hilt. It seamed like the flame wasn't hot. His hands started to move and the sword controlled his hands. The sword came down on the shoulder of the bear. It went through like a hot knife through butter. The leg fell off as it grunted in pain. It fell onto the ground and he noticed the bear's eyes where black as if the eyes were not even there. Empty and drained it grunted. The sword took over again and it came down like a mighty axe on its head. It then collapsed. A black gas floated up from it and formed a body. It looked like a small black ugly man. He then noticed scares over all of his body as if he had been beaten. He then took up a small black bow and drew a flaming arrow out of thin air. The sword reacted again. A fire vortex spewed out of the sword and consumed the black man. He heard a shriek of pain and he disintegrated and the vortex ceased. He stood in shock of what just happened. The blade retracted and left the hilt.

He took the hilt and picked up his bow and fled the scene.

He started to kindle on the fire as he looked at the hilt. He noticed a shimmer of light in the corner in his eye. It was on the hilt he saw small text appearing. He held it closer to the fire as he read the text.

He muttered, "Blast, its Latin. I cant read it. Wait...its turning to English. Its scrolling text." The letter emerged as he read,"In this sword I have put all my power into. If you are in trouble just call upon me. Recite this hymn. In this fateful hour I call all heaven with its power. For thus my Father above I need in this hour. I place myself into his lovingness. As he places himself in between me and the powers of darkness."

As he said that a bright light came from the sky and a descending form came from it. It came down before him and grabbed his hand. A blue light shining down from the sky and he was soon lifted up like a feather he was lifted into the clouds and I was in what seemed to be a great light. I looked to my left and the form was still holding my hand as I entered the end of the tunnel. This was shocking triller. I couldn't take the pressure as I came almost to the end of the tunnel. I fell unconscious and saw black.

-------------------------------------------------

The black soon came to normal. Blinking I found myself

in a valley covered in plants plentiful with fruit and green of all shapes and sizes. I looked around and saw no life anyware. There was no sun, but light everywhere.

"Oh, your up." I turned around to see a tall man wearing all white in robes. The reflection it made was blinding.

"My mind is so cloudy, where am I, and what happened?"

My mind was filled with questions, but I decided not to

ask them. I felt as if I just fell asleep and I woke up. The blank feeling you have after waking up in a dream.

I stood up and set my hands on my face to hold my head up from exhaustion.

"You don't recognize it do you? This is your home your true home. The afterlife." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "There is so much you need to see."

I followed and he lead me to a huge fortress covered in

many precious gems. The gate was guarded by to tall men

holding lances made of silver that twinkled in the sunlight. As we approached they glanced and gave a approval nod as if they were expecting us.

"Am I dead or something?" I said curiously.

He stopped and turned around. "No, you called me. You sang the hymn. The hymn of protection."

"Are you saying im in heaven. Wait stupid question."

"No, there is no such thing as a stupid question. Yes, you are in heaven you called yourself here. No idea why, but you did. Now hurry, the Father is expecting us."

He pulled me along as I followed. The gate was made of sapphire and had rubies and emeralds decorated in a pattern of some kind.

The gate opened to a massive city with gems everywhere.

The roads made of transparent gold. With people and angels walking in every direction.

"Come on we must make it to his throne room. Its crowded here so it'll take a while."

We moved through hundreds of people. Making are way though them. We got to a huge building. Bigger than all the other mansions around. The magnificent building had

a vineyard that was quite vast and a gate the size of the tallest redwood tree on the face on earth.

"Who owns that? Is that our destionation?" I asked in confusion.

He stared at me in shock and with a serious but sarcastic look he said, "I stand corrected. Stupid question. Its Gods house, you know the dude who runs everything around here."

"Oh sorry, I thought we were vistiting your friend or some of my relatives."

"It's ok, almost everyone asks that question their first time here."

We continued are journey into the huge palace. The hallways were covered in jewels and what looked like still

life paintings of the history of the world. All lined up down the mile long hallway.

After about a minute of walking we finally stopped at a huge double door.

"Oh, ops sorry I always seem to do this. I forget with

everyone. Im your assigned guardian angel. I followed you everywhere you went on earth. Now my final task is to help show you around heaven." He stopped and looked at the door and continued, "This is his throne room. You cannot look at the Father. He is too bright, you will fall on your knees and be looking at the ground as soon as you enter. You crawl to him."

He opened the door and as he said a magnificent light blinded me and I fell on my knees looking at the ground.

"Ah, you have finally come. Welcome home my son. Welcome home. Arise."

I tried to obey him, I tugged at my head to lift up. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I levitated closer to the light. Finally I stood up and looked up to see a bright light that blinded me, but didn't hurt.

"Have you enjoyed your stay so far?" the booming voice sounded nice and comforting, but a bit frightening. Not like the normal fear from earth. More of a fear of respect. The voice continued, "Do you yet know your purpose here, Alexander?" he asked in a questioning voice, "Your a born warrior. You fought on earth very greatly. You fought death. Most importantly you fought for the purpose of life. You knew your purpose. You knew you had to get back to the mainland. You tried and fought a great and hard battle. You won. Your home," he smiled and turned his head to his guardian angel, "Grafiel, show him to the armory and equipt him for battle."

"Of course Father, it is a honor." he turned to me and grabbed my hand again, "Your becoming a soldier for your Father." He tugged my hand and we bowed to him. Then we exited the chamber.

We walked back the usual path we took before until we reached the entrance like we did when we entered. There was four hallways, we took another hallway to another hall filled with jewels everywhere. We walked down the hall and came to end of the hallway where he smelt of forging gasses around him. Grafiel opened the door into a huge chamber fill with men working on anvils. They then walked into the magnificent chamber.

A man wearing pure white walked up to us.

"Oh hello, you must be Alexander. I have been expecting you. The Father told us you were coming."

"He is to become a warrior. He need equipment first. Also I believe some training." Grafiel commented.

"Well come on, I suppose you will be wanting some armor and a weapon."

"Well umm I think I already have the weapon part." He held up the hilt.

"Oh my, what's this. That's impossible. This sword was supposedly lost. Do you know what this is Alexander?"

"Other than a freaky sword that saved my life. No."

"This is the Ashorado. The sword that was made by God to protect the Garden of Eaton. It was lost in the flood. Come with me, there is someone you need to talk to." He started to walk away and I followed him through the loud noised anvils with the smashing of hammers everywhere with fumes that smelled of cleanliness.

He then brought me into a golden door. After opening it

I came into a office. Small but clean. It looked brand-new. A man sat in a chair at the end of the room. It rotated around and a man was smiling looking at the smithing angel.

The new man started, "Ah, Aligartius what is it you need. I see you brought a friend."

Aligartius replied, "Well lets start from the beginning. This mans name is Alexander. He is here to become a warrior for God. The thing is, he came here with a weapon. The Ashorado."

"Impossible!" He stood quickly up from his chair and walked over to Alexander, "That sword was lost. Let me see it."

I took it from my pocket and handed it to the man. He snatched it and felt it, examining it very carefully.

"This is magnificent, I can not believe that this has been found." he handed it back to me, "Well your going to be a warrior for sure now. The man who found the sword and has the right jewel to conjure the blade is surely to be the chosen one to wield the sword. You start at once you will begin training tomorrow. The Father already has a room for you. Oh, I will be your trainer. You probably don't recognize me. I am Michael the Archangel. I am the commander and chief of combat around here. Oh, and if we are going to be working together call me Mike."

"Ok, I don't really know though."

Michael gave a confused look,"Dot know about what?"

"Oh, Im just not sure about it. I have a family back on earth, and a loanly mother who thinks im dead."

"If your not ready just say it. We can send you back to earth we can even bring you back to your home town if you wish."

"Yeah, I think it would be good if I had some time to think about it. I also need to find my mother and tell her im alive and all that."

"Oh, speaking of parents. Your earthly father is also a warrior for God. He is a elite he is the commander of his own army. A small army, around the size of thirty troops. Your earthly father is here today, he is in the training grounds. You may speak to him before you leave back to earth."

"Thank you, I would like a guide to get there though. I have not memorized the layout yet. I've only been here for about a hour."

"Grafiel will bring you there. As for you Aligartius start on some armor for Alex. Make sure it is completed before his return."

"I will start immediately, sir." Aligartius replied.

Aligartius left the room and soon after Grafiel entered.

Grafiel started, "I hear Alex is in need of me."

Michael responded, "Yes, would you bring him to his earthly father, Philip for me please?"

"Of course. All you needed to do is ask. Come we shall move immediately we should move with haste. For your fathers band is soon to leave outer fields."

They rushed through the palace as fast as they could. Racing through as the jems and painting flew past them as they ran.

"Almost there." Grafiel said as he panted.

"Good, it will be good to take a rest." Alex commanded on Grafiels previous comment.

They rushed into the courtyard as they dripped sweat. As they approached there were around thirty men training with others. At the back of the men my early father stood holding a trainer sword. He was training with another man with a stick about the size of a lance. As we approached through the sparring men. We reached my father who had just defeated his partner by jumping over his head and well in the air striking him in the neck.

"Gaw!" the man fell to the ground holding his neck.

"Harrison, you will have to do better than that to defeat me." he then glanced at us standing there watching his victory, "Ah, who do we have here. A angel and a young boy."

Grafiel started, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Grafiel. The guardian angel of this young boy, Alexander."

"Alexander, you mean. No, this cannot be my son is it?"

He starred at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Father, it is I Alexander, your son. I came here by accident, I was going to leave until I heard you were here." I smiled at him as he starred in shock.

"My son!" he grabbed me in a longing hug, then kissed me on the forehead, "I cannot believe you are here. How is your mother, Serra? Is she well? Does she know you are here?"

"In order, I haven't seen here in eight years, no clue because of what I just said, and no, she thinks im dead."

"Why have you not seen her for eight years? Were on earth were you then?"

"I was on a plain going to Germany to see my grandparents. It crashed on a island somewhere in the Atlantic ocean. I've been living there ever since."

"Wow, I cannot believe you survived eight years in the wilderness."

"I can't believe it either." All three of them started laughing. Harrison the wounded soldier was surprised to see laughter and decided to come over to see what was going on.

"What's so funny?" he looked around the three of them, "You weren't making fun of me were you?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Oh no, we would never make fun of you. We were just laughing at Alex's comment." Philip was still laughing hastaricly. His laughter was slowly getting softer.

"When are we to leave for the plains sir? We should actually already have left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away." He turned to his son who was watching the conversation quitly, "Listen I have to get back to work. We were already supposed to leave for the plains already. I'll be back in a few days, and if your going home. Tell your mother what you have seen. Tell her that I still love her, and that I will see her soon when she comes to heaven. Also tell her about the place." Philip hugged his son as his son begain.

"Goodbye father, I am going home to earth. I do think I will be back soon though." Releasing for each other they said there last goodbies to each other as they parted ways.

"Well Grafiel, we better get going." Alex turned to see Grafiel watching the soldiers match off in formation.

The angel turned to return a comment back to Alex.

"Yes, you can leave now or later which will it be?"

Alex scratched his head for a second, thinking of a answer to give him.

"Now, it's better that way. Im ready." Grafiel took his hand and looked up to the clear blue sky. The blue light returned and they were lifted up into the air.

Just as before they entered a bright light. The longer they stayed in it the more pressure they had. This time he was ready for it and did not fall unconscious. At the end he reached and finally came out of the light.

He was standing in a small apartment room next to a bed. He heard a voice in around the corner. He turned and saw that Grafiel was no longer visible. Thou he knew he was around. He sat onto the bed and sighed wondering what he might say to his mom who probibly wouldn't even recognize him.


End file.
